Thai Hot Death
'''Thai Hot Death '''is the 9th case of Police International Edition and CutePets95's version of Criminal Case. It is also the first case in Australasia, a district in Police International Edition. Plot As soon as the team arrived in Thailand, they received a report that someone was found murdered in the ruins in Ayuttaya. As soon as Cassie and the player reached there, they found a dead guy who was seemed to have been poisoned. He was identified as Lee Hongwei, by judoka Sai Konwai and had given them the keys to his lab. In the lab, the threatening note read "Die in hell, Lee!" written by Snickles Appleworth aka Cassie's sister Nicole, who had suspicions of him being involved in a doping scandal and the helmet belonged to cyclist Salya Paeyo. In the end, Elliot ran in, saying that Nicole's claims of the victim's involvement in the scandal were true. He revealed that the victim chose a few athletes currently in Bangkok which he gave EPO disguised as vitamin C supplements and were mainly given in the city's hospital's pharmacy. The glasses found there belonged to Melanie Coppersmith who, according to Cassie, had an uncanny similarity to someone else, who caught the victim swapped the stock in the pharmacy. They arrested Sai after they found out she was involved with the scandal and reported to national anti-doping agency. They later found out that Nicole received a death threat from the victim to stop her from investigating her and that, according to Hospital Receptionist Leroy Bisbon, had his bike stolen. In the end, Madi, in an angry mood, told them she knows the real name of the pharmacist and there is more to her then they originally thought. She revealed that the original identity of the pharmacist was her sister and WPD Agent Jacqueline Lazonfrez, who on confrontation had no idea about their arrival. They found out that Leroy might have an involvement with the scandal (which he denies) and that Salya's pregnant with the victim's child. In the end, they were able to arrest Sai Konwai for the murder. She first denies it but after being presented the evidence, with an evil smile, she admits to the murder. Before forcing the motives out of her, she reveals to have used telekinesis (which came from the scandal) to inject Cassie with what she called "the ultimate strength tester", causing Cassie to pass out, her face ghostly pale and yellow spots starting to stick out. Madi and Chief Long came in and Madi used the taser gun on Sai to incapacitate her until further investigation is done. An hour later, the team asked the doctor in charge of her treatment, who said that, thankfully, she's alive but in a coma and they do not know what it is. After finding a sample and the analysis of a desperate Nicole and Marco, they were able to confirm that Cassie was injected with a mix of EPO and the pneumonic plague, but the doctor said that her waking up was moderately likely to happen. Because of this, after hours of convinced WPD Chief Lionheart to send an ally to help, Chief Long reveals that she was able to hire Jacqueline Lazonfrez, only temporary, as a liaison. After helping her find her lost laptop with the information she traded with her partner in Weathervale, Aliyah Pemberton, they found out that there is a complicated history between the Sydney PD and the Weathervale PD in massive detail. Sahir, later, managed to conclude that Sai's motives were to kill Lee and intentionally kill Cassie to destroy the strained alliance between the three forces. Confused, Sahir and the player asked Madi and she admitted to having worked with a former SPD Detective Anyssa Sotnoskova for 8 months, who suddenly resigned but reports started popping up with her possible involvement. She suspected her being part of a major gang but by the time she had the evidence, she was offered the transfer. When the team, with the help of Jacky, called up Aliyah, she confirmed the intel they found and that Anyssa was last spotted in Port Moresby so the team got ready to fly out. Stats: *Victim: Lee Hongwei (Found poisoned in the Ayutthaya ruins) *Murder Weapon: Poison *Killer: Sai Konwai Suspects: Quasi-Suspects Dr. Tao-Doctor Sahir Kaphal-Profiler Madison Lazonfrez-Partner Aliyah Pemberton-Jacky's Partner Killer's Profile *The Killer eats Thai Green Curry *The suspect is Athletic *The suspect has green eyes *The killer is 5'11" *The killer's blood type is AB- Steps: Chapter 1: *Investigate Ruins (Clues: Victim's Body, judo outfit) *Autopsy Victim's Body: 18:00:00 (Murder Weapon Confirmed: Poison; Killer's Profile: The killer is athletic) *Examine the judo outfit (Result: Owner's name; New suspect: Sai Konwai) *Ask Sai about her judo outfit being on the crime scene (New Crime Scene: Lab) *Investigate Lab (Clues: Boiling Tubes, Threatening Note, Helmet) *Examine Boiling Tubes (Result: Green Substance) *Analyse Green Substance: 03:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer eats Thai Green Curry) *Examine Threatening Note (Result: Written by Snickles Appleworth; New Suspect: Nicole Pearson) *Ask Nicole about the threatening note. *Examine Helmet (New Suspect: Salya Paeyo) *Ask Salya about her helmet being at the victim's lab. *Go to Chapter 2 (Cost: No stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Pharmacy (Clues: Thai Green Curry, pair of glasses, bottle of Vitamin C tablets) *Examine Thai Green Curry (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood: 3:00:00 (Killer's Profile; The killer has green eyes; New Crime Scene: Airing Cupboard) *Examine pair of glasses (New suspect: Melanie Coppersmith) *Ask Melanie about the victim *Examine bottle of Vitamin C tablets (Result: Tablets) *Analyse Tablets: 12:00:00 (Results: Sai's DNA) *Ask Sai about the so-called Vitamin C tablets. *Investigate Airing Cupboard (Clues: Broken Pair of Goggles, bike) *Examine broken pair of glasses (Result: Lee's threatening note to Snickles) *Confirm Nicole suspicions about the scandal. *Examine bike (Result: Serial Number) *Analyse serial number: 6:00:00 (Result: Leroy's bike; New suspect: Leroy Bisbon) *Ask Leroy about his bike being in the lab. *Go to Chapter 3 (Cost: No stars) Chapter 3: *Ask Melanie about her real identity (New Crime Scene: Pharmacy counter) *Investigate Pharmacy Counter (Clues: Positive pregnancy test (Faded note), vitamin C "tablets") *Examine faded note (Result: Salya's note to the victim) *Make Salya confess about her relationship with the victim. *Examine tablets (Result: DNA) *Analyse DNA: 9:00:00 (Results: Leroy's DNA) *Question Leroy about his involvement in the scandal (New Crime Scene: Stump) *Investigate Stump (Clues: Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyse Camera (Killer's Profile: The killer's 5'11", the killer's blood type is AB-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Jewel Hunt (1/8) (Cost: No Stars) The Jewel Hunt (1/8) *Ask the doctor about Cassie's current condition. *Investigate Lab (Clues: Syringe) *Examine Syringe (Result: White Substance) *Ask Nicole to help analyse the sample. *Analyse white substance: 16:00:00 (Result: Combo of the pneumonic plague and EPO) *Catch the doctor up on the results. *Ask Jacqueline about the information she has *Investigate Pharmacy (Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Files) *Analyse Files (Result: Files on mysterious gang and SPD/WPD's tension) *Ask Sahir about his hypothesis on Sai's motives. *Ask Madison about how the gang know that much information. *Ask Aliyah about any other relevant information. *Go on to the new case (Cost: No stars) *Go on to the bonus chapter (Cost: No stars) Trivia *It is the first in the season to leave a main character's life on a full cliff-hanger Category:Australasia (CutePets) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of PIE